A Christmas Hina
by DarkPaladin300
Summary: Based on "A Christmas Carol" by Charles Dickens


A CHRISTMAS HINA   
  
Based on "A Christmas Carol" by Charles Dickens   
  
By: Darklord   
  
NOTE: Well, this was something. "Christmas Carol" is a personal favorite and a tradition that I follow every Christmas Eve. And I also love to watch the movie "Scrooged" with the great comedian Bill Murray. When I read "Love Hina", I felt that I could do an own version of the old Christmas story and combine it with the characters of Love Hina. This was great!   
  
However, since I wrote this in three days, I have to admit that the story nor the characters is not really well written and I didn't have the strength to rewrite it or anything. But it's simple, and I like it that way.   
  
You all know that I don't own Love Hina and all that, so let's just read and review, OK?   
  
DECEMBER 23, 2003   
  
THE FORMER OWNER'S GHOST  
  
During lunch, it started to snow again. Urashima Kaitaro walked up the long stairs to the Hanata Sou, carrying six large bags. Panting, he struggled to not slip and fall down, and soon thereafter, he made it. But it wasn't over yet; he had about two more rounds with the same amount of bags.   
  
"Man" Kaitaro sighed. "That was some workout. At least the girls are out, so I have time to hide these presents."   
  
And after he carried all the bags, he hid them in a secret compartment in the closet. Proud of himself, he patted himself on the head.   
  
"Excellent work" He said to himself. "For once, I didn't screw up as usual" But as he walked, he didn't notice the small pen on the floor. And soon after, he fell on the floor. But Kaitaro just smiled, lying on the floor.   
  
"Well, at least I didn't fall down the stairs or on any of the girls." He said. He then looked at his watch and noticed that the girls would be arrived any moment. Rising up, he decided to make a little surprise.   
  
Half an hour later, the girls walked in the main door, they all shook of the snow as they took of their robes.   
  
"Whew" Kitsune, the fox faced woman sighed. "It's really snowing today, don't you think so, Naru?"  
  
Naru, the redhead girl didn't say anything, she seemed a little grumpy. Kitsune simply shrugged.   
  
Su, the little hyperactive foreign student, took a deep breath and shouted with all her might that made everybody jumped:  
  
"Sempai-san!" She shouted. "We're hoooooome!" Then Motoko, the samurai girl, hit her in the back.   
  
"Oh, hush" She simply muttered.   
  
"S-Sempai-san?" Shinobu, the shy fourteen-year-old muttered. "Are you home?"  
  
"Maybe he's still out" Haruka said out of the air.  
  
"In the kitchen!" The girls heard Kaitaro's answer and they all headed there to see five cups with steaming hot cocoa on the table, and Kaitaro standing behind, holding his own cup. The girls were surprised to see this.   
  
"Merry Christmas, girls" Kaitaro said smiling. " I'd figured that you might be cold by now."  
  
"Wow" Ku said exited.   
  
"T-thank you" Shinobu said with a blush.  
  
"Well, well" Haruka said satisfied.   
  
"But about me?" Kitsune said a little saddened "There's no cup for me." But Kaitaro just smiled and walked in he kitchen. After a second, he brought a little sake cup and a large bottle of sake, Kitsune's favorite drink.   
  
"It's fresh and warm." He said proudly.  
  
"Aaw" Kitsune replied and patted on a blushing Kaitaro's cheeks. "Thanks."  
  
"Merry Christmas, Naru." Kaitaro turned to Naru and gave her a cup, praying that he wouldn't drop it on her.   
  
"Thanks." Naru muttered with a smile and took the cup from his hand, and walked in the living room, rubbing her head and ignored the confused looks from her friends.   
  
The gang sat in the living room, enjoying their drinks. Everybody except Su, who eccentric ran across the room.   
  
"Su, what are you doing?" Motoko sighed, siting on her knees.   
  
"Looking!" Su answered quickly. "Looking for my presents! Where are they, Sempai-san?"   
  
"Presents?" Kaitaro answered blushing, pretending that he didn't know what she was talking about. "Was I suppose to buy presents?"   
  
Big mistake.   
  
"Sempai!" Su complained, bouncing. "Tell me! Did you buy something for me?" And before anyone could stop her, Su jumped into Kaitaro who was losing balance. And then chaos erupted. As Kaitaro fell, his left foot hit Kitsune's bottle and spilled out on Naru's chest, and Kaitaro's head landed on it. Perfect shot. Half a second later, Kaitaro jumped up and waved his arms.   
  
"Naru!" He whined. "I didn't mean to... Oh what the heck..." He prepared for his punish. But nothing happened. When he opened his eyes, he saw something that scared him. Naru just stood there, shaking. Something began boil inside her and was ready to burst. Motoko began to shake and looked very scared.   
  
"Oh my god." She whispered and then turned to Kaitaro. "Kaitaro! Get away from her!"  
  
"What?" Kaitaro stammered. But too late. Naru shrieked and punched Kaitaro in the face as she always did, and Kaitaro flew into the walls. But it was something in the crash that made the girls felt concerned about Kaitaro; the sound of something breaking apart. But Naru didn't stop there. Shrieking like a banshee on rampage, she ran to the impact and continued to hit Kaitaro who was fortunately out cold. She didn't even slowed down when the girls together tried to pull her. She stopped only when Motoko manage to throw a kick at her chest and she flew across the room.   
  
"KAITARO" Shinobu shouted. "Please wake up!"  
  
"What's wrong?" Kitsune asked Motoko with concern in her voice.   
  
"His arm's broken." Motoko answered worried. "We have to get him to the hospital."  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you, Naru?" Kitsune shouted at Naru who didn't seem to hear what she was saying. "It wasn't his fault this time!"   
  
But Naru simply rose and ran against them. But Motoko was prepared; she gathered her powers and gave Naru a punch in the face. Naru stood there for moment, and then she fell.   
  
"Let's get him up." Motoko said calmly, but the girls could hear the anger in her voice. And carefully, they carried the serious wounded Kaitaro.   
  
Naru didn't know how long she was lying there on the floor. She wasn't out cold, but she couldn't move her body.   
  
"What did I do?" She thought to herself. "It was all that pervert's fault. So what I went over the edge, but he had it coming!"   
  
"What a bunch of nonsense." A mysterious voice broke in.   
  
"Who was that?" Naru asked scared.   
  
"Well." The voice said to itself. "I confess, it would be me." And the ghost appeared. It was a male ghost, very old and wearing a kimono. Around his wrists, he carried chains that were holding on a large coffin, a suitcase and a iron plate.   
  
"Oh my god!" Naru shrieked and forced herself up on her feet. "Are you some kind of a ghost?"  
  
"Boo!" The ghost said with sarcasm in its dead voice. "I'm Urashima Ryu, Kaitaro's grandfather."   
  
"Grandfather?" Naru stammered, and then she realized something. " Then we have a dead pervert sneaking in the house! DIE!" She threw a punch at the ghost, but she simply went trough him and crashed into the wall.   
  
"First of all." The ghost explained annoyed. "I don't like it when people do that, it's annoying. Second, the only woman I've ever laid my eyes on is my wife; and boy is she ugly nowadays though. Third, I only stop by once a year to see how my grandson is doing. And I'm very upset to see this. I'm very disappointed."  
  
"Well." Naru said, brushing of the dusts of her shoulders. "I can't say that I'm sorry that you have a pervert in your family. But then again it's in the blood..."   
  
"Who said that I was talking about Kaitaro?" The ghost shouted. "I'm talking about you!"   
  
"ME?" Naru protested. "What have I done?"  
  
"That's not for me to tell you." The ghost mocked her. "I'm only here to tell you that tonight you will be visited by three Ghosts."  
  
"Three?" Naru asked sarcastically. "With you, that's four Ghosts."   
  
"Very funny." The ghost said with a sweat drop on his head. "But then again, if you prefer to not lighten the heavy burden of those chains your soul are carrying, so..." He slowly walked away, but Naru stopped him.   
  
"No, please." She said. "I'm sorry, tell me more."   
  
"That a girl." The ghost said proud. "As I was going to say, you carry a great deal of burden in your soul. You don't know, or you're simply denying it, but in the end, if you don't do something about it, you may not find peace for a long time. These three Ghosts are going to show you, so you can find out for yourself what it is. Listen to them, and don't do anything that would only make you regret."   
  
"Okay." Naru nodded.   
  
"Good." The ghost said. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have a trip around the world to make."  
  
"With that coffin of yours?" She asked confused.   
  
"Oh, that's just my sleeping bag." The ghost explained and shows her the plate. "This is my burden for cheating into a math test. Not much, but it's better then your large ball yours."  
  
When Naru looked down, she saw a transparent chain locked around her neck, and on the other end of the chain, was the boll. It was large, and solid. Shocked, Naru looked up at the ghost, but he was gone. And so were the chain and the ball. Sighing, Naru walked to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator to pick up Kitsune's sake bottles. Suddenly, a small hand took it from her.  
  
THE FIRST GHOST  
  
The ghost was a little girl, no more than five. She had a long black hair, and a nice long white kimono. She kind of reminded of someone, but Naru couldn't at the moment put a finger on where. She seemed very shy, and had this cute smile that would made a heart of stone melt down.  
  
"Thank you." The girly ghost said kindly. And to Naru's bigger surprise, the ghost opened the bottle and began to drink. Within a minute, she emptied the whole bottle. And when she burped, she burped so loudly that made the whole kitchen to shake.   
  
"Excuse me." She said embarrassed.   
  
"Err, no problem." Naru said. "Are you one of the Ghosts Kaitaro's grandfather told me about?"  
  
"Yes." The ghost replied shyly. "I'm the Ghost of the Past."   
  
"The Past?" Naru asked.   
  
"Of Christmas." The ghost added. "Yours, for that matter."  
  
"M-mine?" Naru stammered. But instead of saying any further, the ghost took gently in her arm and pulled her. Naru couldn't resist the cute girl's gentle grip.   
  
"Where are we going?" Naru asked.   
  
"To a place where it all started." The ghost answered.   
  
And they walked out through the main door. But outside, they were standing in a playground, in front of a sandpit. On the sand, they were two children siting and played. Naru immediately recognized the scene.   
  
"This is the place where I made a promise with a childhood friend!" Naru realized. "Where we made a promise to go together at Todai..." She forced back a tear.   
  
"They can't see nor hear us." The ghost explained saddened. "They're just mere shadows of the past."   
  
"Do you know something'?" The girl asked the boy. "That if two people who love each other and they get in to Todai, they're going to live together happily ever after!"   
  
Now Naru couldn't stop her tears to fall down.  
  
"Really?" The boy asked curiously.   
  
"Let's make a promise." The girl said. "That when we've grown up, we'll go to Todai." And then she kissed the boy on the cheeks. Naru sighed and looked down on the ground.   
  
"That's some promise, don't you think so?" The ghost asked her.   
  
"But a childish and foolish one." Naru muttered.   
  
"Childish?" The ghost asked shocked. "Foolish? You almost proposed to him! And you really intended to keep that promise, even though when you got separated. You could easily forget about it."  
  
And the scenery began to blur, and when it stopped, they stood in the middle of a school prom. O a bench, there was only one girl who was sitting there, all alone. Naru knew who that was. It was she.   
  
"You could easily forget about it when the other boys invited you." The ghost continued. "But as you said no, you never forgotten, couldn't, even. Is it childish to not forget a promise that really meant something? Let me answer that for you; it isn't."   
  
"He could." Naru said. "He could have forgotten it."  
  
"No." The ghost answered. "The only thing he'd forgotten, was your name. Not that I blame him or anything. You were young, it was easy to forget one's name."   
  
Naru looked at the little girly ghost. She couldn't argue about that one. When she looked back, she saw the boy being harassed by a group of bullies.   
  
"He kept fighting." The ghost said. "Struggling to make it to Todai. But he was trough a personal hell. Everybody mocked him, spat on him; even his parents didn't have any hope for him. But he kept going, not giving up. Is that childish and foolish?"   
  
"No..." Naru agreed. "Kaitaro..." A pain of guilt ran trough her. "But something happened, didn't it?"   
  
"Yes." The ghost answered.   
  
"What?" Naru asked.  
  
"You already know, otherwise you wouldn't ask such a question." The ghost said serious.   
  
But before Naru could say anything more, they were standing in front of the hot spring outside the Inn.   
  
"But fifteen years, later." The ghost said smiling. "You would meet each other again."   
  
Naru remembered this one; it was two years ago, when Kaitaro met the girls for the first time. This was too embarrassing for her. She knew what was going to happen next.   
  
Kaitaro were siting in the spring, enjoying, when Naru suddenly appeared naked. And then, all hell would break loose.   
  
"YOU PERVERT!"  
  
"No, wait! I'm sorry!"   
  
Smack in the face.   
  
"Please..." Naru sobbed.   
  
"What?" The ghost asked.   
  
"That was enough. But it was his entire fault. I did what I... It's his fault."   
  
"You have yet a lot to learn, young one." The ghost explained. "This was a new turn in his life, he finally met you. Even tough he didn't recognize you at first. But that would come to a change soon thereafter. He became a large part of your lives. It was inevitable. You kept one part of your promise. That you would be together when you go in to Todai."   
  
"I was never..." Naru began to argue, but the ghost was of no sight. In fact, she was back in the living room, in the present.   
  
THE SECOND GHOST  
  
  
  
Naru stood there in the living room, waiting for the other ghost. She was thinking about what was happening to her the last couple of hours. But the smell of delicious food caught her attention. But smell seemed to come from upstairs. Naru followed the smell and soon she stood in front of Kaitaro's room. Without reconsider, she opened the door. What she saw was unbelievable. A landscape of countless food, as far her eyes could see. She walked in, and then a large shadow covered her. It was a huge turtle.   
  
"I smell." The turtle said. "I smell...human."  
  
"I...I...I..." Naru stammered, and then she tried to run, but the turtle gripped her shirt with its beak. It then put her in a bowl.   
  
"Don't eat me!" Naru squeaked. "Eat Su! She wants to eat you guys, not me!"  
  
"Why would the Ghost of the Present Christmas, that would be me of course, wanna eat a little shrimp like you?" The turtle laughed as it began to shrink to a normal sized sea turtle.   
  
"Man, Motoko would go crazy if she saw this." Naru said to herself, recalling Motoko being an extreme turtle phobic.   
  
"Especially." The ghost turtle continued. "When I have such marvelous and delicious meals on the menu, look at all this!"  
  
"But where did all this come?" Naru asked, looking at the landscape.   
  
"From your heart." Turtle answered. "The same love and caring you could have shared for that poor boy Kaitaro who loves you."  
  
"Shared?" Naru said. "Love? He'd never said that he loves me, as I love him (What am I saying?)"  
  
"You never gave him a chance, you know." Turtle sighed. "Even tough all the pain and incidents both you and he caused, he always asked for forgiveness, even as we speak."  
  
"That's impossible." She said, remembered that horrible punch. Come to think of it, what did made her to act like that? Usually, Kaitaro would only fly a couple a miles up the sky and then land on something soft, almost unharmed, except that bruise in his face. But now, something happened that wasn't supposed to happen. But what?   
  
"Let's see, then, shall we?" The turtle said and flew up the roof. The bowl that Naru was sitting on began to shake and lifted and followed the ghost. They were flying toward the hospital.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Naru asked, al tough she already knew the answer.   
  
"To visit someone." Turtle simply answered. And they walked in the hospital, and later, they were inside Kaitaro's room. Kaitaro was in better shape than Naru first expected. His left arm was wrapped in bandage, and he had a couple of bruises in his face. He was siting in his bed, looking out the window. Even though she knew that he couldn't hear nor see her, Naru couldn't resist saying "Hi" to him. Then all the other girls walked in.   
  
"Girls!" Kaitaro said surprised.  
  
"Hey." Kitsune greeted him worried. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Sempai-san!" Su peeped with tears in her eyes.   
  
"We been so worried for you." Shinobu said. "Your arm..."   
  
"It's nothing." Kaitaro said insuring. "The doctor said that I almost broke it and may have some headache in the morning."   
  
"What did you tell him?" Motoko asked him.   
  
"That I fell down the stairs." He simply answered.   
  
"And he fell for it?" Kitsune asked.   
  
"Well, that was the easy part." He explained. "The hard part was that I had to explain the other bruises."   
  
"So it's all a question of time, then..." Haruka muttered.   
  
"Where's Naru?" Kaitaro asked and it made Naru's heart made a extra beat. Even after all this, he still cares for her.  
  
"Well..." Kitsune hesitated.   
  
"I knocked her out." Motoko answered and that made everyone look at her flabbergast.   
  
"Say what?" Kaitaro asked confused.   
  
"It's true." Haruka said saddened.   
  
"She went over the edge." Kitsune explained. "Even tough it wasn't your fault this time, we all saw that. But Naru... God, I'm still shaking. I mean she's..."   
  
"Something made her to go berserk and unleashed all she got." Motoko continued. "If it weren't for me, you'd be dead."   
  
"Naru..." Kaitaro whispered saddened.   
  
"This has gone too far." Kitsune said sadly.   
  
"What do you mean?" Kaitaro asked.   
  
"Until now." Motoko explained. "We haven't realized how much pain we caused you, all you did was trying to make us happy by taking care of the inn and look for us. After tonight, well, we have been thinking."   
  
"Kaitaro." Haruka said. "What we are trying to saying is that, after what happened to you, it has to stop."  
  
So, from here on." Kitsune said. "We will take it easy on you."  
  
"Huh?" Kaitaro was really surprised and confused.   
  
"Yeah." Shinobu said proudly. "You can stop about worrying about take a punch from any of us when you got into a accident. And we won't pull any pranks on you."  
  
Kaitaro couldn't believe his ears.   
  
"G-girls..."   
  
"Merry Christmas, Sempai-san!" Su cried.   
  
"But about Naru?" Kaitaro asked and another heart beat in Naru's chest.   
  
"To tell you the truth, sweetie." Kitsune sighed. "We were hoping that you should decide that issue."  
  
"Punishment! Punishment!" Su bounced.   
  
"That won't be necessarily:" Kaitaro interrupted and everybody except the ghost stared at him.   
  
"Did we miss something or are we missing here?" Kitsune complained. "Sempai, Naru almost killed you! Well, not really but still."  
  
"Listen." Motoko said. We know that you are a sweet, nice guy, but even you must have limits. You can't just..." Then she realized it. "You love her, don't you?"   
  
"...Yes..." Kaitaro answered embarrassed. "But don't let her know that, okay?" But Naru did know. She fell down on the floor.   
  
"Well, that's one reaction..." The turtle sighed as a drop of sweat ran on his forehead.   
  
"He.... loves me? It can be..." She whispered.   
  
"You...love Naru?" Shinobu asked sadly. "Sempai..."  
  
"It sound crazy." Kaitaro explained. "But I loved her ever since you guys accepted me, even after you found out I wasn't a student from Todai... From that moment, I knew..."  
  
Kitsune sighed. "Well, you don't know if she loves you."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"I must say." Motoko said admiring. "You must have a unlimited inner strength and courage deep inside you, to love someone such as me...err, I mean us and Naru."  
  
"I have enough of this." Naru whispered and walked out with the turtle.   
  
"So." The Turtle asked her. "What do you think of that?"   
  
"I don't get it." Naru muttered. "How can Kaitaro after all this years, still love me? I can't believe it."  
  
"Is it so hard to believe that he loves you so much, that he can't get angry with you every time you gave a smack in his face for a simple incident?"  
  
"But I..."  
  
"There's no but. Just the facts..."   
  
"But..." But the turtle was gone. Then a foul stench overcame Naru that made her almost threw up. It was the smell of the dead. And Death appeared before her.   
  
THE THIRD GHOST  
  
Or at least, the figure looked like Death. It was tall and dark and had a dark robe with a hood that covered its face. Naru noticed that everything around them began change, it was still the same hospital, but somehow, it was changing.   
  
"Who are you?" Naru asked the figure, surprised by her own courage. But the figure didn't answer, instead it picked up a cigarette from an invisible pocket and offered Naru one. After she shook her head for an answer, the figure lightened the cigarette and began to smoke. The smoke was very foul.  
  
"Are you the Ghost of Future Christmas?" Naru asked, and the figure just nodded for an answer and stepped aside. Then suddenly they weren't in the hospital anymore; they were in front of the Hinata Sue. Or at least Naru thought it was, anyway.   
  
"Where are we?" She asked the silent, smocking ghost. "This is the Hinata, in the future?"  
  
The ghost remained silent and pointed its hand at the main door, Naru noticed that the hand was female. Then she heard the laughter of a child.   
  
"Bye, daddy!" An eight-year-old little girl suddenly rushed out trough the door. She reminded of Naru when she was at the same age. "I'm late for school!" After her man rolled out with a wheel chair, waving. Naru couldn't breath. It was Kaitaro.   
  
"Bye, Mei!" Kaitaro said proudly. "Have a good time."  
  
"She has your strength, Kei-kun." A female voice was heard from behind Kaitaro. The owner of that voice surprised even more.   
  
"Such a sweet girl." Shinobu said smiling. "Reminds of me." Shinobu was in her middle twenties, and very attractive. She's really changed.   
  
"Yeah, me too." Kaitaro replied. "Reminds also about her..." His face changed into an expression full of sadness and pain.   
  
"You haven't told her yet, huh?" Shinobu asked with sympathy.   
  
"No..." He answered. Naru wondered who they talked about and why were Kaitaro sitting in a wheel chair.   
  
"You can't mourn all the time." Shinobu complained. "You have to move on."   
  
"I...I..." He stammered.   
  
"Look." She explained. "I know that you have still some feelings for her, but stop look constant in the past and see what's ahead of you! I love you." Naru fell on the ground.   
  
"..." The ghost didn't say anything, but a sweat drop ran on its hood.  
  
"I know." Kaitaro answered. "I do love you too, but..."  
  
"But what?" Shinobu whined with tears running on her face. "Look what she did to your legs! It's a miracle that it didn't went all the way up."   
  
"Yeah." Kaitaro sighed. "You're right. Tell you what, how about I take you out for lunch, and start some thing over again."   
  
Shinobu didn't answer, but she smiled lovely and kissed him a kiss. And they walked in together.   
  
"Now you have some explaining to do, buddy!" Naru growled at the ghost who calmly took another sip of its cigarette. "Why is that pervert sitting on a wheel chair? How come Shinobu loves him? Who was that kid, and whose was she? Tell me!"   
  
But no answer, the ghost snapped its finger and the scene changed once again, this time at a cemetery. Shocked, Naru looked at the tall ghost who was pointing behind her, Naru turned around. And everyone, well almost everyone from the personate was gathered around a gravestone.   
  
Naru looked at them very carefully. First there was Motoko, judging from her samurai uniform, she must have made it to sensei of her dojo. Su were wearing a pair of glasses, which meant that she must a scientist. Haruka looked pretty much the same, except a small string of white hair on her head. And she was holding hand with Seta, the scientist who had a thing for her. Naru couldn't see Kitsune or herself, but Shinobu was there, comforting Kaitaro. The ceremony must have ended, because everyone was leaving. Naru stood there for a moment, looked at the ghost who was finished with his cigarette and lightened another one. And then two undertakers appeared.   
  
"Man, let me tell you, Yoshi." The taller one said. "That was the most saddest funeral I've ever seen."   
  
"Shit, Taka." The shorter one sighed. "I never thought it would get to you, I was ready to burst of crying. But I wondered who she was."   
  
"I asked that Urashima guy, he told me that she was in the end very loving and cared for everyone. It's very sad."   
  
The undertakers started to shove the dirt in the hole.   
  
"What happened, anyway?" Yoshi asked.  
  
"The liver." Taka answered. "She had only six month left."   
  
"Man..." Yoshi sighed.   
  
After they were done, the undertakers took of leaving Naru and the ghost.  
  
"Let me guess." Naru said scared. "It's me, isn't it? It's me in that grave..."  
  
But the ghost pointed at the gravestone. Naru got curious and looked around, and read it:  
  
HERE LIES KONNO "KITSUNE" MITSUNE  
  
"Oh my god!" Naru gasped. "Kitsune? Why her? But about me?" And there after, the scene changed again into a mental institute. Two nurses stood in front of her.   
  
"She's awake?" The nurse asked.  
  
"Yeah, screaming and shouting as usual." The other nurse answered. "But it's only a matter of timing."   
  
"Then I'll crack up a bottle of champagne." They both laughed and walked away. The ghost poked at Naru, pointing at a door. Naru opened it and witness a monster's insanity, it looked like a woman, but its skin was unhealthy white. It had a strain jacket on. When it tossed its messed up hair backwards, it revealed its face. Naru gasped. It was she.   
  
"Pervert..." The crazy woman shieked. "You're all perverts! DIE! DIE!"   
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" Naru shrieked and fell on the ground. Without noticing, the scenery changed into a pitch-black darkness.   
  
"Why?" Naru sobbed and turned to the ghost. "What have I done to deserve this? I don't even know..."   
  
"What a bunch of bullshit." The ghost suddenly said and caught Naru surprised, not because  
  
It talked.   
  
"That voice..." Naru muttered and then the ghost took of its hood. Naru saw herself standing before her.   
  
The ghost, now looking like Naru, brushed her hair back with her hand and smiled.   
  
"Well." It said. "What a turn of events, huh? What fate would be worse than death? Being locked in a room, the key thrown, declared insane and forgotten."   
  
"Who the hell are you?" Naru stammered.   
  
"What?" The ghost Naru sighed frustrated. "Haven't you looked in a mirror lately? I'm you, and..."   
  
"...I'm you." Naru interrupted.   
  
"Well, I'm the Dark Naru." The ghost explained. "All your anger, evil and insanity formed into a individual."   
  
"Why...?" Naru asked.   
  
"Because." Dark Naru shrugged. "Look, I don't make these rules up. Everyone has a demon, a dark side of his or her selves. But they are one with the good side. They are like Ying and Yang, perfectly balanced. But there are times when the balance is being; let's just say fucked up. Like you."   
  
"What?" Naru were scared. Very scared.   
  
"You really don't know?" Dark Naru mocked her. "Still in denial and still so dense." She began to laugh and it was full of evil.   
  
"Know what? Tell me!" Naru shouted.   
  
"You once asked that something happened, well, I happened. When you lost control over me on that poor Kaitaro."  
  
"Shut up! I did not lost control! I..."   
  
"Yes, you did, BITCH!" Dark Naru shouted. "And I didn't like that."  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Unlike you in denial, I know that Kaitaro loves us, and I know that we love him. But every time you beat up that poor kid, I have be the one taking all the guilt and sorrow you swallowed down, ignoring his cries for forgiveness."   
  
"S-shut up!" Naru cried.  
  
"'Shut up!' That's the only thing you can say when the truth has finally gotten to kick your ass? When you lost control, I wanted to finally embrace him and accept his forgiveness. Do you know how hurts it did when you released the anger that were buried in me? Of course you don't, you will never get it into your head. You would never realize how much we love him. Now, it's only a matter of timing before he will stop love us."  
  
"You're wrong." Naru whispered. "He will never..."  
  
"Oh, yes?" And how would you explained the future I just showed you?"  
  
"That was just one possible future you showed me, there's no proof that's..."  
  
"No need." Dark Naru answered. "It has already begun."   
  
Then the scene where Naru beat him real good, and Kitsune accusing her for almost killing Kaitaro.   
  
"You see?" Dark Naru asked. "There's no need for proof."  
  
"But still, he would never..."  
  
"No? Then why don't we ask him?" Dark Naru asked and pointed behind her. Out from the shadows approached Kaitaro. But Naru saw immediately that it was the dark side of Kaitaro.   
  
"No..." Naru stammered.   
  
"I let you two work this out alone, I will be over here." Dark Naru said and stepped aside from Dark Kaitaro, Naru was really scared of how he looked at her, evil and angry.   
  
"Well, well, well." He said, mocking Naru. "This should be interesting, don't you think?"   
  
He then took a very, very deep breath, and screamed. Naru must've flied hundreds of miles by the impact, when she finally landed. But Dark Kaitaro were there together with Dark Naru.   
  
"YEAH!" Dark Kaitaro laughed. "That felt really good! I starting to feel a hell lot better."  
  
"Kaitaro..." Naru sobbed. "Please stop..."  
  
"Please?" Dark Kaitaro asked sarcastic. "Stop? Kaitaro? That's funny, I always thought you called me Urashima-san, or pervert, peeping Tom, rapist. And why should I listen to your pleas, now the other half is not here to protect you?"   
  
"Protect me?" Naru asked.   
  
"Yeah." Kaitaro sighed. "You see, after fifteen years of being harassed, beaten and humiliated, it takes a lot of inner strength to keep me contained. So, it weren't for you who marked us as pervert after that incident the first day, he might gotten in to Todai, but instead keeping mind on studying, he had to keep a track on me, for seventeen years."  
  
"The only reason he haven't gotten into Todai until recently, was it because he was keeping you under control?" Naru cried.  
  
"Give the woman a cigar!" Kaitaro shouted. "Damn right! And the sad part is that he really thought that he was dumb, but he was losing concentration from studying for keeping me under control. But now, this has got to stop..."   
  
"What are you going to do?"   
  
"The other Kaitaro don't like to hit anyone, but I'm an exception and you don't know how long I wanted to do this. Naru..." Dark Kaitaro turned to Dark Naru who nodded. They put their hand on Naru's forehead, then the pain began. Incredible pain ran though Naru's body. To great to even scream it out.   
  
"Seventeen years of pain and humiliation!" Kaitaro shouted.   
  
"Seventeen years of denying and anger!" Dark Naru said.   
  
"All at once!" Kaitaro screamed.   
  
"Just for you..." Dark Naru whispered.  
  
They took away their hands, but something was coming up from Naru's stomach. Something painful. She put her fingers down her throat and started to throw up. A thick, oil like thing ran out from her mouth. Afterwards, the oil disappeared.  
  
"What was that?" Naru panted and looked up to see two peaceful ghosts.   
  
"It was the only way to do." The male ghost explained. "We gathered all anger, pain, all the negative feelings both you Kaitaro and forced into you."  
  
"That would force a reaction that you have to take it all out." The female ghost said.   
  
"We moved all obstacles aside."   
  
"Your future is no longer written in forehand. You may take calm."  
  
"But." Naru asked. "What am I suppose to do now?"  
  
"That's for you for decide now." The male ghost answered. "We'd just gave a gentle nudge."  
  
"Gentle...?" A sweat drop ran on Naru's forehead.  
  
"Well, that's the price for success." The female ghost laughed. "Good bye."  
  
"Bye..." Naru whispered before falling into oblivion.   
  
  
  
DECEMBER 24, 2003 CHRISTMAS EVE  
  
  
  
Naru woke up and found herself lying on the floor. In fact, it was the same spot where she fell on when Motoko knocked her out.  
  
She looked at the clock, it was eight in he morning, and it was Christmas Eve.   
  
She rose up and tried to figure out some things. At the mean time, she went to her room to pack all her stuff, better to be prepared for the worse. After she dragged down all her bags and boxes of her stuff, she put them all in front of the main door. She then sat on one of them, and prepared her self.   
  
Three hours later, the girls walked in. They must have stayed the night awake, for you could small rings under their eyes. They were a little surprised to see Naru along her personal stuff.   
  
"Hey..." Naru muttered.   
  
"I see that you're ready to go." Motoko said.   
  
"I, err, I was thinking it was better to be prepared."   
  
"For what?" Kitsune asked with no tone.   
  
"That's for the manager for decide." Naru said and turned to Haruka.   
  
"Why are you looking at me?" Haruka asked. "It is Kaitaro who's the manager here."  
  
"Kaitaro?" Naru asked surprised. "Is he here?"   
  
And the girls nodded and stepped aside. What made Naru ready burst into tears, was the sight of Kaitaro sitting on a wheel chair.   
  
"Oh my god!" Naru whispered.   
  
"Naru?" Kaitaro said, happy to see her. "You OK?"  
  
"Yeah..." Naru sobbed. "But look at YOU!"  
  
"Oh this was nothing, it's just nothing, I just..." Kaitaro said, thinking that it was his arm she was talking about. But before he could say any further, Naru burst into tears.   
  
"Oh, Kaitaro! I'm so sorry!"   
  
"N-Naru, my arm is going to be OK in a couple of..."   
  
"Not THAT; you BAKA! YOUR LEGS!"  
  
"What about them?" Kaitaro asked frustrated and rose up to take a better look on his legs. Naru looked like she was having a heart attack.   
  
"...You can walk..." She whispered. Everyone had a large sweat drop on their foreheads.  
  
"Er, of course I do." He said very confused. "The girls insisted to carry me up the stairs, but Su already installed a lift on it."  
  
"Oh thank god!" Naru cried out and ran to him and gave a warm hug. And then to everyone's surprise, she gave him a passionate kiss.  
  
"I'm sorry for everything." She whispered in his ear. "I promise that I won't do anything like that ever again. Merry Christmas, Kaitaro, I love you."  
  
"I..." Kaitaro stammered, but he couldn't say anything because he began to cry of joy, and he felt something really heavy lifted from his heart. He embraced her back, ignoring the pain in his arm.   
  
"Just how much did you hit her in the head, anyway?" Kitsune asked Motoko and she just shrugged for an answer.   
  
"I guess that it will be quite some changing in this house from here on." Haruka said.  
  
And Haruka was right. The girls did treated Kaitaro much better than before.   
  
He got a much better grade in Todai, and is now working not only as an archeologist and a teacher there, but also as a permanent landlord and owner at the Hinata Sue.   
  
Naru also graduated from Todai along Kaitaro, and soon they got married and got a daughter named Mai. They would never rise a hand at each other again.  
  
Motoko became the first female sensei in her dojo. She got married with a student there a couple of years later.   
  
Kitsune became a famous novelist after she got a book based on the time on The Hinata Inn. She drinks much less, due to Naru's strict surveillance. She's now working on a sequel and the movie, together with her boyfriend the editor.   
  
Su returned to her unnamable home country, but come back six months because she missed playing with Kaitaro. She's now a technical advisor and scientist at one of Tokyo's largest companies.   
  
Shinobu got in to Todai at the first try, and she's now studying economics and law.   
  
Haruka is still running the cafeteria, still being looked upon by Seta.   
  
The Hinata Inn would be filled with people that would come and go during the years, but the original gang would remain there, as the family they always were, now and forever.   
  
  
  
The End   
  
Note: This story is completely independent and does not run along with the original storyline in the series.   
  
GOD BLESS US, EVERYONE 


End file.
